A Soldier's Redemption
by EverythingHHH
Summary: A castle and the soldiers that occupy it can not possibly function successfully without a king. A soldier that was trained specifically by King Helmsley takes matters into his own hands. Warning inside.


Hello readers, so this is basically part 3 of my medieval series. This one took a while to write so I hope many of you enjoy it. I listened to a lot of Hans Zimmer to get me through the long process lol so I suggest his music while reading this story. If you like.

 **Warning:** There are many parts/scenes in this story that are extremely graphic. For example, gore. So, if you can't handle that sort of thing, then you shouldn't read.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone but the soldiers.

* * *

The sun rose above the evergreen trees of the vast jungle, casting bright sunlight upon the stone castle. The dark clouds cleared one by one and the blue sky appeared, painting a beautiful morning sky. The trees and the ground were still damp from the heavy rain that poured down heavily just the night before. It was quiet, except for the chirping of the many species of birds that inhabited the jungle.

The atmosphere was contrast compared to last night.

The sound of metal boots stamping on the concrete floor of the castle could be heard in the silence. The soldier pushed open the massive wooden doors to the castle and stepped out, only to be met with bright sunshine and crisp air. He breathed in deep to take in his surroundings as his eyes scanned the environment all around him.

He was always the first one to wake from a peaceful slumber and head to the yard in front of the castle, so the king could hold the meeting like he did every day.

His eyes landed on the shimmering grave stone in the distance. It was where the queen lay; her final resting place. For some reason, he always found it hard to accept her death. The look on King Helmsley's face when they ran into their room to tell them they saw the culprit running into the jungle to escape, was haunting to him. She was clearly the love of his life and she was ripped away from her so suddenly.

When they dragged his body into the room, he felt the guilty man's body tremble beneath his fingertips as the king stare daggers into him. The look in the king's fiery eyes was frightening enough for him to just want to drop the suspect onto the hard ground and run.

Although the king's expressions were haunting, the queen's appearance was even more so. Scratches crisscrossed her back and legs, blood was present between her legs and on her mouth. She was lying there lifeless as King Helmsley, through tears, called out for her to come back to him but everyone knew it was futile.

The day that they buried her was hard to live through for all of them. They had made her casket out of sticks and wood from the jungle and tied it all together with vines. King Helmsley watched on with somber eyes but didn't say a word. He kept quiet as he slowly blinked his eyes. It always looked like he was about to fall asleep, but he knew that he was just staring, thinking about her. He was deeply depressed and most likely still was.

They wrapped her in the bed sheet that her and the king slept on every night. King Helmsley "didn't want her to be cold". When he and the other soldiers proceeded to lie her body into the casket before burying her, the king stopped them. They backed away when he got on his knees next to her covered body. He rested his large scar-covered hand on top of the sheet and closed his eyes to fight back the tears.

"I love you." He heard the king whisper. After that, he scooped her body up into his arms and he lied her down carefully into the casket that was already in the ground. He looked on at her one last time before he shut the top. He took a second to gather himself before he stepped back. He slowly nodded his head, so his soldiers could begin to bury her.

With his hand made steel shovel, he began to fill it with dirt. Out of sheer curiousness, he glanced over at the king. He caught sight of a lonely tear that slipped down his face. Then, the king walked away and back into the castle with his massive shoulders slouched.

"Rollins."

He turned back and was face to face with one of the other soldiers. He was so entranced in his own thoughts that he didn't even here the other man walk out for the meeting. "Are the others joining us soon?" He asked.

"Yes, a few are on their way and then we just have to wait for the king." He explained.

Each of the fifty or so soldiers that scattered the yard had been awaiting the king for what seems like an hour now. They were all lined up shoulder to shoulder as routine. The majority of them were voicing their concern amongst each other as to where their king was. By this time, they would have been concluding the meeting.

Soldier Rollins was in the middle of his brothers, listening closely to what everyone else was saying. He thought that maybe they would know something, but they didn't. They were all wondering where King Helmsley was just like him.

He looked over his shoulder at the soldier next to him. "I'm going to go check on him." He whispered before the other soldier nodded.

He got out of line and made his way to the heavy wooden doors of the castle. He pulled them open and immediately made his way upstairs. Once he made it to the king's floor, he walked down the majestic hall that led to his room. As he trudged slowly down the hall, an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of his stomach. It was unusually quiet and the huge wooden door to the king's room was still shut.

He swallowed hard before wrapping his hand around the knob and pushing the door open slowly. He peeked inside and was met with an empty room. "King?" He called out in a shaky voice. He was nervous because the king was such in deep depression that he didn't know how he would react to him just barging into the privacy of his room.

He walked in more and it was eerily quiet. All he could hear was his advancing footsteps and his uneasy breathing. "King? Are you in here?" He called out again but louder this time as his eyes studied the room. "We are all out there ready for the meeting." He added.

Once his eyes landed on the bed, he squinted his eyes at what was lying on the heavy duvet. He walked closer with his eyes never leaving what was on the bed. He instantly realized what it was and bravely ran his fingers through the short fur of the lion. He was one of the ones that watched the King battle the lion, skinned it, and handed it over to the deserved king. To this day, chill bumps covered his body as he remembered the king literally kill a lion with his bare hands.

However, he wondered why it was lying here because the King _always_ wore it proudly on his shoulders. He was about to shout again but decided not to because he wasn't getting an answer. He looked towards the wash room and decided to look in there. He left the fur there and walked the short distance to the wash room. He looked into it and saw nothing, at least nothing out of the ordinary.

He sighed and racked his brain as to where he could be. As he did so, a bone chilling thought came into his mind. He knew where to look next.

The jungle.

* * *

The soldiers outside immediately lined up again and their demeanors became serious as soon as they heard the doors swing open. Their first instinct was that it was the King, but it wasn't.

He walked out briskly, not even looking at any of his fellow brothers. His eyes were focused ahead of him, at the trees of the jungle. He pushed his way through them and felt them staring holes into his back. However, he heard the rocks crunch underneath their steel boots as they quickly followed behind.

He pushed open the tall iron gate, making the creaking sound echo throughout the vast wilderness. He watched closely to see if any lions were present. When he didn't see any, he walked closer. His feet were now sinking into the damn grass and vines as his eyes were still locked ahead of him.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked almost breathlessly. They were all following him close behind.

He went to answer the other man, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw a patch of blood in the grass in front of his feet. His eyes followed a trail of blood that resembled something bloody being dragged. It continued on until some branches and plants were in the way. He cautiously followed the bloody trail until he was stopped by the wall of vines and branches. However, there was a small opening at the bottom where animals could pass through and that's where the blood was exactly.

He took his hand and moved the vegetation out of the way. His eyes went wide at what he saw in the distance. It was as if he couldn't hear anything anymore; the birds, the movement of the trees in the wind, his heartbeat, the other soldiers. Except he could hear the chomping of lion's jowls and the low growls. The King was lying there, obviously dead. He was barely noticeable because he wasn't as nearly as huge as he was since….

That thought caused bile to rise in his throat and he bent over to empty the contents of his stomach onto the ground. The other soldiers were just quiet. Some of them dropped what they were holding, some of them broke down, and some of them got sick like him.

The sound of him hurling caused the lion to look up at him as he swept his jet-black hair out of his sweaty face. The lion licked its chops that were covered in blood. The others that surrounded King Helmsley's body just lied there with full stomachs and bloody chops and manes.

Once the last of the contents of his stomach was emptied onto the rain-soaked ground, he looked at the lion and caught its eyes. They were dark but eerie calm. The lion ignored him and ducked its head down to continue eating. They weren't going to attack because they've already had their meal.

When he heard the lions' strong jaws crush bone, he ran out of the jungle and got sick once more. He couldn't bear to listen or watch anymore. It's not that he was afraid of the lion's, but watching his mentor, and basically his father become a meal for the lions was too much for him.

"Look, his armor is lying over there."

He looked up at a fellow soldier, breath ragged as he walked over to where the King's armor lay. He met up with them and took the heavy armor out of one of the soldier's hands. Since he was weak from getting sick and in a shock state, he almost dropped it. His eyes scanned the dents and scrapes that adorn the silver metal.

"It was lying there in a perfect state. It was almost like he lied it there himself, like he knew the lions were going to get him." One of the soldiers explained emotionally.

Soldier Rollins heard him clearly, but he didn't pay him any attention because he was so entranced in the armor that he held in his shaky hands. The numerous marks on it represented a man that had no fear to stare death right in its face. His skin also looked the same way. He fought. He fought for himself. He fought for his wife. He fought for them.

And now, now he was gone.

"What are we going to do?"

The whisper next to him caused a shiver to run through his taut body. He slowly turned his head to look at the confused soldier. They both looked each other in the eyes for what seemed like forever. They were both thinking the same thing. Fear resonated in each set of eyes.

After moments of silence and a tense stare, Rollins shook his head slowly. "I don't know." He answered mournfully, sighing. "I don't know." He repeated but this time he broke eye contact and walked towards the castle with the armor still in his hands, leaving his fellow soldiers behind.

* * *

" _What are we going to do?"_

That question rang in his head over and over as he sat on his bed in his own room. The armor lay beside him and that's where he had left for the past few hours. He was in a state of shock. He never in his life wouldn't thought that the king would go before him because he was one tough son of a bitch. But, unfortunately, his depression and heartbreak got the best of him.

He knew that he gave himself to the lions as a way of killing himself. The way his lions fur was lied out in his bedroom and the way his armor was lied out on the ground hinted at the possibility. Rollins knew the King better than anyone because he was like a father to him. He was one of his oldest surviving soldiers, meaning he was one of the only left from his original soldiers that he first had. He had always given him advice and he always protected him.

 _Flashback..._

 _His hands clutched at the sword for dear life as he tried so desperately to push the enemy off his body that wished him death. Saliva seeped out of his mouth as the adversary overpowered him; the bloody blade of the sword inched closer to his exposed throat. He looked him straight in the eyes and noticed the desperation deep within them. His sweat was dripping onto his face as his arms shook in desperation to kill him and win this war._

 _Although soldiers from both sides were fighting and dying all around them, Rollins could only hear his struggling breaths and his adversaries' growls. The clanking of swords, grunts and groans, screams, and the clashing of soldiers fell on deaf ears._

 _His arms were staring to get sore and he was losing strength with each second that passed by. He was as good as dead at this point._

 _Suddenly, the enemy was brutally ripped off him and he could breathe. He witnessed King Helmsley throw the enemy to the ground and swiftly drive his sword into his skull, causing blood to gush out everywhere. He yanked his sword right out his eye socket and he stared down at the dead adversary. He then looked over at soldier Rollins, breathing heavily._

 _Rollins was staring up at the king in disbelief at what he just saw. He was new to the castle and this was his first battle, so he wasn't used to seeing something so gruesome. Helmsley was breathing heavily, and he was covered in sweat. There were some new gashes that adorned his arms, but they seemed to not affect him at all. He only stood there bravely with his muscles bulging from the battle. His hair was disheveled and in his face, but he could see an odd calmness in his eyes._

 _Rollins' eyes darted to his outstretched hand. There were callouses all over it and they were so dirty they were almost black, possibly from blood and dirt._

 _Rollins knew right then and there that the king was an absolute badass._

 _He gladly accepted his hand and he pulled him up quickly, his strength powerful._

 _They were eye to eye and Rollins was starting to shake. His head was leaned back so he could look up at the man; he was small in size compared to his massive frame. Suddenly, the king nodded his head slowly at him. He didn't know what it meant but he was going to go with it._

 _Out of nowhere, King Helmsley broke eye contact from him at the speed of light. He moved out of the way quickly, almost stumbling over a dead body on the ground. He realized that an enemy was going to charge behind him because the King drove his sword right into the charging man's head and used the sword to slam him down onto the ground. He stepped on his chest and again, like routine, pulled the blade out of his head before he walked away to protect the other soldiers and fight for his castle._

 _Rollins was left there bewildered and intimidated._

That was the first time that he had met the king. To see him kill the enemies with no remorse frightened him to his very core. He was an intimidating man, there was no doubt about it.

However, to this day he still wonders what that head nod meant. He noted that his eyes were calm, so he wasn't angry with him because he had almost been killed by the rival. It could've been because he saved his life. Although, he had always treated him differently than the others. He always liked to teach him new ways on how to drive a sword into the foe's body and different fight techniques. Perhaps, that's why he has outlived so many soldiers and has outfought so many rivals.

His fellow soldier asked him what they were going to do since the king was no more. Well, he knew what he had to do.

He had to take control.

* * *

He slammed the entry doors to the castle shut as he made his way back to the yard where all his fellow brothers were. A lot of them were grouped together sharing a conversation. Some were sat on rocks looking into the distance, obviously in deep thought. There was no laughter and no cheery voices. It was very real with the situation they were in.

"Can I get everyone's attention please?" He spoke boldly but his voice wasn't booming since it was so quiet.

Everyone looked over at him and walked over. The ones sitting alone reluctantly moved from their place. It was obvious that they were distraught.

He breathed in deep and exhaled slowly. He knew what he wanted to say but he wanted to word it right. He knew that him declaring himself the new king wasn't going to go over well with them. King Helmsley was their leader for years. Some came here barely a teen and now they were grown adults. He raised them.

He could care less if they didn't accept him. He felt that the King would've wanted him to take his place. Additionally, he didn't want this castle and land to be overruled by a king from another land and if that was to happen, they would either have to abide by their rules or be killed. He has a lot of pride.

Although everyone's eyes were glued on him, he felt confident and he stood tall.

"As you all know, the King is dead and now we have no leader." He stated firmly. He noticed that some of their eyes were red from the tears they shed.

"Therefore, I have taken it upon myself to become the new King and the leader we _all_ need."

"What makes you think you can lead us? And I doubt Helmsley would approve of this shit."

Rollins eyed the man who shouted his disapproval. He was now walking up to him with an angry scowl. Rollins was always in disagreement with this man and King Helmsley always had to resolve their arguments. His attitude was always negative, and he was insanely egotistical. He always thought he could take over when the King dies. With that being said, he had no respect for the King.

"I suggest you back off, so I can explain myself." Rollins said in a calm voice. He was eye to eye with the other man and he could feel him seething.

"What's there to explain? You think you're better than all of us and you're fucking crazy to think your small ass can defend us." He spat. "King Helmsley was a damn beast and you're not even half his size, Rollins."

Rollins just stared into his icy blue eyes as everyone grouped around them waiting for a fight in silence. The other man was taller and a little more muscular than him but that didn't match the size of the heart that Rollins had. He would give his life for these fellow soldiers and to carry on King Helmsley's legacy like he would've wanted.

He just shot him a cold glare and turned away from him. "Do ANY of you have a problem? I want to know right NOW!" He yelled sternly.

"Well, he is right you know." One of the soldiers laughed, which caused a few more to crack a smile and chuckle quietly.

"You may have a big heart, but it'll die if you're not strong enough to fight for yourself."

* * *

That statement. That very statement has stuck with Rollins the entire night. It was as if reality came and smacked him in the face. He needed to look at the bigger picture. He pictured in his mind, a whole army of enemies staring them down, ready to kill. It's quiet, swords at their sides. The only sound being heard is the crunching of rocks underneath the enemies' leaders armored boots, edging closer to him to intimidate him as his eyes pierced into his own.

He was currently sitting on the end of the cotton sewn bed in his room. It was dark with a only a sliver of moonlight illuminating the middle of his back. These thoughts were swirling around in his head and he couldn't shake them even though he was growing tired. He slowly lied back against the cotton and shut his eyes at last. Although, he doubted that his brain would let him rest.

 _Its eyes were haunting, so hypnotizing. They let him know his place in life._

 _He's not the inferior one anymore._

 _He could feel the warmth radiating off the other bodies around him. If it wasn't for the freezing water droplets against his skin, he would suffocate from the heat. However, he was so numb that he probably wouldn't even feel it. Numb from the cold, numb from the pain._

 _His eyes couldn't leave the yellow orbs even when he felt the others brush their manes against his fingertips. That only meant that they were stepping closer._

 _A tear escapes from his sad eyes and it gets mixed with the fresh droplets of rain that beat against his face and ran down to soak into the ground around his knees that were sinking into the mud._

 _He gently shut his eyes and breathed in deep before he bowed his head in surrender. He focused on the sounds of the pelting rain. It was such a peaceful sound that it struck beauty into his broken heart but didn't quite mend the pieces together._

 _One more tear dripped from his eye before a few growls around him started to surface. He felt them shift quickly against his fingertips and he squeezed his eyes shut before teeth sank into his upper right arm. Within a second, teeth bit into his other arm in the same place._

 _His body jerked from the unbearable pain and he threw his head back to let out a guttural inhuman scream._

 _However, his screams turned to gurgles when the lion in front of him wrapped its massive jaws around his thick neck. It was slowly biting down to add to his misery. His eyes were focused ahead at the dark and vast jungle as his vision grew blurry. He couldn't feel the other lions chomping on his arms because he was now paralyzed in certain parts of his trembling body. However, he could hear them; their grunts and growls were heard clearly._

 _He choked up a large amount of blood and it spilled onto his chin and onto the lion's gigantic head. He was dying slowly much to his dismay. He could feel its tongue swirling around on his neck, tasting the blood._

 _He tried to scream out in pain and distress, but his vocal cords were torn apart but the massive teeth that were still sinking into his thick neck._

 _Suddenly a bright figure stood out amongst the blackness ahead of him. He blinked his eyes so slowly to try to focus them; the rain and the tears in his eyes left his vision blurry. As the figure came closer to him, he could make out the familiar silhouette._

 _She very easily reached her ghostly hand out to him. "Come with me, Hunter." She whispered._

 _He could hear over the lions chomping jaws that it was her voice. It was so peaceful and quiet, her voice, compared to his surroundings._

 _His dying vision studied her, and he could only make out parts of her face. She was angelic. She had a white glow around her and she looked so pure._

" _Steph…" No noise came out of his mouth; it was only the slow movement of his trembling lips._

 _All of a sudden, the lion around his neck, bit down with much more force than before, causing a loud crunch to sound above the peaceful rain and he quickly faded._

 _His soul left his body and he took her hand. They were entranced by their familiar touches._

" _I've missed you." Hunter whispered as he grasped her hand tight._

 _She smiled warmly and the two souls that were destined to be together for eternity, faded away into the rainy night._

 _After his body slouched in the hold of the jaws of these beasts, they worked together to drag his body towards the jungle, leaving a trail of blood behind._

Rollins shot up from his bed, breathing heavily. His skin was slick with sweat and his body was trembling.

"Oh my god." He whispered nervously as he rested his hand on top of his head, his black hair matted against his forehead.

He tried to catch his breath as he also tried to come into terms with what he just dreamt of. It was so surreal. It was like he was King Helmsley. He could feel his pain, his agony, his fear. That must've been what really happened to him that night. It all made sense to him. He remembered that it actually was raining that night and they all saw the trail of blood this morning that led to the jungle.

Why would he dream of it? What did it mean? Was it the king's way of trying to communicate with him? To let him know how he felt that night?

The one thing he could remember greatly was how much the scars shown on the king's skin. He saw them when he was alive, but they looked even more gruesome in the dream. They crisscrossed his chest, back, arms, legs, and a few were on his face. Then they were hidden beneath the gushes of blood from the lions taking hold of him.

Was it King Helmsley's way of warning him of what he was stepping into in wanting to become the king?

And when the queen took him by his hand, he has never seen such deep love in two sets of eyes in his life. She was so beautiful and he couldn't help but let his eyes tear up as he remembered. She watched him suffer a horrific suffering and death right in front of her but yet, she looked like she was at peace. Perhaps it was because she knew that he was going to finally be at peace with her for eternity.

It was all so real.

"Shit…" He whispered to himself as his breathing started to even out. He gently wiped at his eyes before he looked out the window to watch as the clouds covered the bright moon, encasing the room in darkness.

He gingerly stepped out of his bed walked the short distance to the window. He eyes scanned the yard to see if there was anything suspicious. It was just a dark void where men have fought and lost their lives.

With the dream he just had and these thoughts swirling around in his mind, it was a wonder that he wasn't damn afraid, damn afraid to take King Helmsley's place on the throne.

The blood in his veins started pumping faster throughout his body. His fists tightened at his sides, causing them to shake slightly. His breaths were being exhaled quicker through his nose as his adrenaline rose.

His heavy footsteps stomped across the room and he snatched his sword from the table before hurriedly leaving his room.

* * *

He stood in the middle of the yard, sword pointing out. His eyes focused intently in front of him. His body was completely still; the only movement was his black hair that blew gently in the breeze. His fingers gripped the end of his sword and he wasn't letting go.

 _Focus._

 _Focus._

He repeated the same word in his mind as he trained his body to relax, but not let its guard down. If your body was tense, the adversaries will see it and assume your weakness. If they see your weakness, they will overpower you very easily.

This was a method that King Helmsley had taught him as soon as he became a soldier of his. If you didn't relax yourself, you will die. If you let your guard down, you will die.

He had told him that he has seen many of his men let their guard down for enemies and they immediately get their heads severed by a sharp blade. The king went on to describe to him that his own soldiers blood sprayed across his face and he could taste it.

That thought has never left Rollins.

The opposing side will often urge one of their fellow soldiers to join them in the heat of battle and sometimes they will side with them just so they don't get killed. However, the enemy took that as an easy opportunity to eliminate one more obstacle. It was a sick world that they lived in and that's why you had to be cerebral.

As he stood in the dead of night, he resembled a statue. There was absolutely no one in front of him. He just imagined a king from another land staring him in his eyes with hatred.

His muscles suddenly loosened up in his upper body and he screamed as he lashed the sword from side to side. Each movement illustrated a body part that he would be aiming for in the heat of battle. He was moving with lightning fast speed and was intent on teaching himself his strengths.

* * *

"I believe in you. I believe that the king would've wanted you to lead us."

Rollins listened as the other soldier spoke to him respectively. The other man was more like his brother. They had instantly clicked when Rollins first arrived at the castle.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate that." He said truthfully with a small smile before he squeezed his shoulder.

"Yeah but I still miss him. There's a lot of spirit missing among this big family."

Rollins stared right into the other mans eyes and sighed. "Don't grow weak now. We'll be stronger than ever." He stated firmly and passionately.

Just as the other man nodded his head, loud chanting could be heard from outside. Rollins' eyebrows furrowed in curiousness a d he hastily walked over to the window. His eyes immediately landed on the multiple lit torches that were burning amongst a slew of armored men. The fire allowed him to make out who they were in the night.

His heart hammered in his chest and his palms grew sweaty.

He looked over at the other man who was wide eyed and breathing heavily.

His eyes bore holes in him as his instincts kicked in. "Go inform the others. Go!" He yelled.

As he turned back towards the window, he heard the running footsteps behind him and then the door slam close. This was all becoming so real.

He watched as those men yanked off the iron gate. A few of them used their torches to light it on fire. When it erupted into flames, they all screamed in victory.

They were invading their land.

It was time.

* * *

"Your precious king is dead! This castle will be ours!"

Rollins and the others were stood on the other side of the door, listening to their king chant. Every single one of them were dressed in armor from head to toe and they grasped their sharp swords.

With one foot and all the force that he could muster, Rollins kicked the heavy doors open. They swung open and they in plain view for the adversaries to see. With courage, he stepped forward. His feet crushed the rocks underneath as he advanced towards the mass of enemies. His eyes were locked on the king who stood in the front. He could hear his brothers behind and beside him trudging bravely.

The cold air stung at his face because the wind was blowing towards him. His eyes were stinging but he stayed _focused_. He stopped in front of the much larger man; presumably their king. The heat from the torches warmed his skin.

It was if time had stopped and nothing else existed except for himself and the mass of a man who was staring him down coldly. Suddenly he didn't feel that warmth anymore.

"Your king is dead. We will kill every last one of you and we'll take what's ours." His voice was deep and cold.

Rollins was eye to eye with him and he could see the amusement in the chilling blue orbs. He had to be the same size as King Helmsley so Rollins dwarfed in size.

"We found him lying in the jungle. His body was ravaged. I guess he couldn't handle his little wife dying." He mocked with a sick smile.

His temper started to flare as he heard some of them laugh behind the gargantuan man.

 _Flashback…_

" _Focus. Study. Grow. Strike."_

 _Rollins listened carefully to his mentors' words._

" _Take them out one by one. Even if you're dying yourself." King Helmsley vowed as he sat upon a jet black but beautiful horse._

Rollins was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard a gushing sound next to him. There were loud gasps behind him as he snapped his head to the side. His eyes went wide in shock and they followed the body until it hit the ground.

"One down, many more to go."

Rollins looked down at the man. It was his friend that he was just talking to in his room. The only that had believed in him. His blood boiled as he watched his blood pour out of his head.

"KILL THEM!" Rollins screamed as he charged at the adversaries' king.

The other soldiers from each side clashed and the war was on.

* * *

Rollins was overpowered and was thrown onto the ground. He recovered quickly, grabbed his sword, and stood his ground. The two immediately fought for dominance. Their swords clanged into each other violently. It was obvious that the huge man was well trained and had been their leader for many years.

"You're gonna die."

The growl made the hair on the back of Rollins' neck stand. They were currently testing their strength as they pushed against each other with their swords. Their faces were so close together that he could feel his hot breath beat against his face.

Suddenly, his body went rigid as a sharp pain pierced into his back, the part that hadn't been protected by armor. He fell to the ground screaming in pain. He could feel the blood gushing out of his back and it was soaking into the dirt beneath him. A huge boot stomped onto his chest and it knocked the air from his lungs.

He stared up through blurry vision and could make out an enemy looking down at him, laughing. He slowly turned his head and saw his men fighting for their lives. Many men from both sides had gashes and missing limbs. There were many dead bodies that were scattered on the ground.

He needed to get up. He needed to protect what was now his. It was almost as if bricks and stone were lying on top of his arms and legs, prohibiting him from rising.

" _Take them out one by one. Even if you're dying yourself."_

Those words rang in his ear. The boot on his chest was still there, applying even more pressure than before. Something came over him when his arms snapped up and grabbed the leg, causing them to fall to the ground. His body was on autopilot as he shot up, reclaimed his sword, and drove it into his enemy's brain. Saliva leaked from his mouth in furiousness and he cherished the sound of a brain getting split in two.

When the red in his vision tended to fade, he realized that he had killed their king.

"WHO'S DEAD NOW, HUH?!" He hollered proudly. He felt as if he was 7 feet tall and 400 pounds. The hair on his body stood and goosebumps covered his blood and dirt covered skin.

"ROLLINS!"

When he heard someone shout his name from behind him, he whipped his entire body around, black hair covering his sweaty face. He hurried over to him and grabbed the enemy by the hair that was on top of one of his men and threw him onto the ground on his back. He realized he had forgotten his sword but that didn't stop him from beating him to death.

His fist was becoming numb as it reigned down onto the mans' face.

"He's dead, Rollins. They're all dead."

He stopped his brutal actions and looked around. There were bodies everywhere and unfortunately, some were ones he has grown to become family with.

He gradually stood up over the dead body and looked around. He was leaning to the opposite side where the deep gash was in his back but it didn't effect his confidence. It only made him stronger.

They were victorious. They reigned supreme.

He turned his head and caught the eyes of his brothers. "I earned this." His voice was low but bold. They had all doubted him since King Helmsley's death but now they were made fools of.

In unison, they slowly nodded their heads in tremendous respect as they covered their wounds with their hands.

The throne was his to seize.

King Rollins.

* * *

Phew, yeah I know. Try being the one that wrote it all lol. Anyway, what did you all think? I thought Seth Rollins was the perfect choice to take over as king after Hunter.

Review, favorite, and follow! It is greatly appreciated!

 **Side Note:** I will be uploading the next chapter for Who I Used To Be in maybe a few weeks. Hope you all are still interested :)


End file.
